1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a surgical dressing, and more particularly pertains to a bandage for the nose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, bandaging the nose has been one of the most peculiar outwardly extending human appendages to bandage. Every nose of an individual seems to take on a unique configuration; and heretofore, there previously have not been any prior art nose bandages available.
In the past, the medical personal would utilize a series of adhesive tape segments, or in the alternative a series of Band-Aid like members. These bandages would be taped at all angles about the nose presenting a very unsightly configuration of surgical dressings. This would cause, not only personal discomfort, but personal and psychological embarrassment to the individual whose nose was taped.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a nose bandage which is one piece in design, of a predetermined geometrical shape which provides that one configuration fits all noses, and solves the problems of the prior art, and serving the nose packing better.